RAP BATTLES OF HoO
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: The title says it all...Watch as the HoO and more battle each other...and it's YOUR choice about who wins...Review whom you want to battle whom. Related to my stories so please read.
1. Note

**HELLO VIEWERS**

 **So I've said that this is related to my stories. So lemme get a few things straight,**

 **Penny Jackson is my OC. She's daughter of Poseidon,Percy's twin sister,who had run away at age 6,and erased her mom and brother's memories about her before leaving. Her boyfriends WAS Apollo,until before the eight went on the epic death quest,she was forced to break up with him,and his memory was taken away.**

 **She was first created by the Blood of Ouranus and a handful of mud from Gaea. She had died because an arrow and killed her,and then was reborn as Daughter of Poseidon.**

 **Oh,and she's immortal.**

 **So,yeah,that's about it.**


	2. Leo Valdez vs NARCISUSS

**LEO VALDEZ VS. NARCISUSS**

 **LEO**

 _Yo listen up,It's Bad boy Supreme_

 _Compared to me,you're as soft as cream_

 _All you have are some crazy giggly nymphs_

 _I'm a Super Sized McShizzle,and you're all wimps_

 _All da ladies love me,Calypso is proof,_

 _So drown yourself again before I bust your roof_

 **NARCISUSS**

 _Oh you little troll,you make my ears bleed_

 _I've got a thousand lovers,and on one girl's love you feed_

 _I'm more handsome and hotter than your elfish feature_

 _How Calypso fell in love with you,it makes me wanna hurl_

 _I can command a bunch of nymphs to beat you to the death_

 _Keep running,cause it'll be your last breath_

 **LEO**

 _Oh you wanna play bad y'all_

 _Well my best friend's Penny Jackson and she's immortal_

 _She can beat you to the death,with a single glance_

 _Cause when men look at her ants start crawling in their pants_

 _Hey,you almost fell for her you brat_

 _But she punched you in the nose I'll give her credit for that_

 _I have Calypso as my girlfriend and admit it you're scared of my rage_

 _After all,your 'girlfriend' is your image_

 **NARCISUSS**

 _Penny Jackson may be hot but you're as ugly as a troll_

 _Cause when rocks look at you they gotta roll_

 _I mean Penny almost fell for me if you hadn't been there_

 _Cause you stuck your trolly nose_

 _In the middle of our air_

 _I have no idea how Calypso fell for you_

 _But she better ditch you fast before your kid looks all EEW!_

 **LEO**

 _Now listen you b*tch_

 _I've faced more than you_

 _Comparing me and you,you're like a puddle of monster goo_

 _Go back to the Underworld_

 _That's where you belong_

 _Cuz my best friend can control you_

 _With one simple song._


	3. Leo Valdez vs Khione

**LEO VALDEZ VS. KHIONE**

 **LEO**

 _Yo it's Leo,I'm a super sized McShizzle_

 _My swag's like a hurricane and you're just a drizzle_

 _All da ladies love me,Calypso is proof_

 _The levels of my hotness,blows you through the roof_

 _You say you're the best,but you're a huge liar_

 _In a fight I'd pummel you and set you on fire_

 _So what do you say? Think you're the goddess of cool_

 _Well take a seat princess,cause you just got schooled_

 **KHIONE**

 _You call that a rap? I'll show you what's cool_

 _Your series of rhymes sounds like a constipated mule_

 _Your troll like features take women aback_

 _And flame's got nothing on my icy track_

 _I'm the goddess of ice,you incoherent dunce_

 _No one can match me,so I'll tell you this once_

 _Continue your jabber,but know it's naught_

 _My blast triumphs all,so NEVER call me hot_

 **LEO**

 _Is that all you can do? I'll show you hot_

 _I can melt all your ice with a single shot_

 _I heard that Penny Jackson once whipped your butt_

 _If Zethes finds out he'd go 'tut tut'_

 _You're an annoying brat that's for sure_

 _I'm sorry to say this [NOT!] but there's no cure_

 _So back up girl,cause I'm Bad Boy Supreme_

 _Your icy track is like whipped cream_

 _Penny Jackson can control ice [tut tut]_

 _So you can smack your little butt_

 _And Zethes would laugh,with your little luck_

 **KHIONE**

 _Oh please,bringing up Jackson girl now is such a dumb burst_

 _She can only control ice,On December Twenty first_

 _All because she got some little lame curse_

 _That froze her heart,wait,it already froze_

 _You think you can defeat me? Well think again_

 _Cause I'm the goddess of ice I'm ten out of ten_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	4. Leo Valdez vs Percy Jackson

**LEO VALDEZ VS. PERCY JACKSON**

Annabeth: Okay this is-

Penny: GUNNA BE EPIC! BOTH YOU BOYS! KICK EACH OTHER'S-

Piper: Please don't finish that.

* * *

 **LEO**

 _You're a son of Poseidon? You can kiss my ass_

 _I can kick you out with my rhyme and class_

 _Water has to bow down to fire_

 _So Jackson,are you up for hire?_

 _I'm a super sized McShizzle_

 _And you're just a drizzle_

 _Calypso loves me dude,I saved her from her curse_

 _Your so selfish,you're such a nerd_

 _Cuz I'm bad_

 _And you're mad_

 _N' I'mma cool_

 _You're a fool_

 **PERCY**

 _Listen up fireboy,I don't know if you heard,_

 _Your girl was with me before she sang to the birds_

 _I can extinguish your flame with a flick of my hand_

 _I'm sure my sis-bro would agree,so you're under my command_

 _You had to die to find the girl you loved right? Or were you lying_

 _I took the weight of the sky for my girl, to prevent her from dying_

 _So listen Fireboy you're outa class_

 _My sis is Queen,and I'm King of Sass_

 **LEO**

 _Puh-LEASE! Is that all you can do?_

 _I saved my friends from Cyclop's so go cry 'boo-hoo'_

 _I sacrificed myself to prevent Gaia from killing you_

 _I bet you've never done anything like that,Haven't you?_

 _Cause I'm crazy,I'm sassy,but I ain't on liar_

 _Cause this hottie,is the boy on fire_

 **PERCY**

 _You saved your friends from a Cyclops you say?_

 _My half brother's a Cyclops,so catch up with my sway_

 _You're the boy on fire?_

 _Your pants will burn and that frown will turn_

 _So shuddup anyway_

 _Cause listen up pea-brain,I'm one of a kind_

 _I think my sister will agree that I can play with your mind_

 _So I'll finish this rap,with a the best wishes_

 _Your rap makes my ears bleed,so go wash all my dishes_

 _So,wait pick your outfit,never release your imagination_

 _Cuz I won,it's time for the hundreth celebration_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	5. Penny Jackson vs Annabeth Chase

**PENNY JACKSON vs. ANNABETH CHASE**

Piper: Okay this is even worse when Percy rapped Leo

Percy: Okay,I don't know whom I should support. My girlfriend,or my sister?

Leo: Um..no offence Annabeth..KICK HER BUTT JACKSON

Penny: Uh...Sorry in advance?

Annabeth: Scared?

Penny: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! GET READY TO BOW DOWN TO PENNY JACKSON,QUEEN OF SASS AND RAP BATTLES OWL HEAD!

Poseidon: THAT'S IT PENNY! AVENGE ME! KICK WISDOM'S BUTT!

Athena: DON'T YOU DARE...

Penny: I think I dare...

Poseidon and Percy: THAT'S MY DAUGHTER/SISTER!

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

 _Now listen up Jackson you may be sister of my boyfriend_

 _But in the end,it'll be YOUR END_

 _Cause I don't care whether you throw me down_

 _Cause I'll always come back and do more than frown_

 _Cause I'm Wisdom's daughter,for Tartarus's sake_

 _And I fell in there with your bro once so you gotta wake_

 _Cause when you're with me learn who's the best_

 _Cause Wisdom's daughter knows,Wisdom is the best_

 **Athena: THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!**

 **Penny: Not so fast...**

 **PENNY**

 _Now listen up Chase you may be a mini Cinderella_

 _But compared to me and you your raps like a sick gorilla's_

 _Cause while you and my bro,Tartarus you fell in_

 _I fell in there when I was NINE searching for him_

 _I mean I don't wanna really toot my own horn_

 _But when I'm finished with you,you'll wish you were never born_

 _I can breath underwater,while-DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!_

 _Demigods can't use Wifi but I have Facebook._

 **Poseidon: OOOH THAT'S MY GIRL!**

 **Ouranus: She's kind of mine too**

 **Poseidon: Shuddup and go back to the sky.**

 **Athena: ANNABETH HIT HER BACK!**

 **ANNABETH**

 _Now listen up Jackson you may have the looks_

 _But I've got wisdom so look it up in the books_

 _So what if you can breath underwater?_

 _I've got both looks and brains so your head I'll slaughter_

 _Cause I took a knife for Percy once_

 _So your rapping's useless,you little dunce_

 _I mean,I don't care whether your hair is blue_

 _But once this rap is over I'll be finished with you_

 **Athena: BEAT THAT WATER GIRL!**

 **Penny: Okay**

 **PENNY**

 _I don't care if I have the looks_

 _All I see under your nose is books and books_

 _Why's your mouth wide open? Get a stitch_

 _If I show Riptide and Katroptris to you you'll ask me which is which-_

 **Poseidon: BUH-BURN!**

 _-Cause I'm the Queen of Sass,and Rap Battles too_

 _Oh look at your face! GO TO THE LOO!_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHOSE NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	6. Jason Grace vs Penny Jackson

**JASON GRACE vs. PENNY JACKSON**

Thalia: My bro against your sis Seaweed brain

Leo: This is gun' be EPIC

Zeus: KILL HER SON! KILL HERRRRR!

Poseidon: OH NO YOU DON'T! PENNY,KNOCK HIM DEAD!

Piper:...

* * *

 **JASON**

 _Daughter of Poseidon? You're so going down_

 _You may be my bro_ _but I can do more than frown_

 _Cause when I rap the tap I can make girls swoon_

 _And remember just remember I will bring yo DOOM!_

 **PENNY**

 _Son of Jupiter? You may like the greeks more_

 _But when it comes to me you'd rather paint the door_

 _The only girl you can make swoon is your girlfriend_

 _I can make the guys faint so I will bring your END!_

 **JASON**

 _You think you can beat me? You're so dumb_

 _I don't know why da boys love you they're so numb_

 _I know that your dad and my dad hate each other_

 _But I will kill you,and crush you I swear it on my dead mother_

 **PENNY**

 _Look at me,talk to me,flirt with me,kiss with me_

 _But whatever you do I will kick you with my knee_

 _Cause now listen son of Zeus I know your father well_

 _And now I'd love to tell you secrets about him but he'll kill me I can tell_

 _I can get along well with both ladies and men_

 _Compared to you and me,I'm a ten out of ten_

 _Cause listen up Grace I'm the Queen of Sass_

 _And next time you wanna kill my brother in Kansas gimme a pass_

 _Cause I can knock boys dead,whether you like it or not_

 _And now this rap is over I enjoyed NOT!_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	7. Big Three Children vs Each other

**HADES KIDS KIDS vs. ZEUS KIDS vs POSEIDON KIDS**

Everyone:...

Zeus: KILL 'EM! KILL EM!'

Hades: BEAT THEM TO THE PULP

Poseidon: Just do your thing.

* * *

 **ZEUS KIDS:**

 **Jason:** _Listen up cousins we gunna show you what's true_

 _Zeus is the best go home and cry 'boo-hoo'_

 **Thalia:** Cause we're _both Greek and Roman we're one of a kind_

 _And with a simple rap we can explode your minds_

 **Jason:** _Kids of Poseidon,you can give us the envious look_

 _We may be Greek and Roman but we've got more tricks in the book_

 **Thalia:** _Kids of Hades you're so dark you can't even rap_

 _Wealth and Bones bring you nothing,go home and take a nap._

 **HADES KIDS:**

 **Nico:** _Now listen up cousins what you say wasn't true_

 _It may be true for the twins but Hades ain't goin' 'boo hoo'_

 **Hazel:** _Cause I can summon riches,Thalia your to scared to fly_

 _And Jupiter's son you'd better go cry-cry_

 **Nico:** Cause _we both are Greek and Roman too_

 _We're one of a kind so,go to the loo_

 **Hazel:** _Kids of Poseidon you're so out of sass_

 _You both always quarral do take a rapping class_

 **POSEIDON KIDS:**

 **Penny:** _Now listen up cousins,you got no class_

 _Who you're losing to right now are the King and Queen of sass_

 **Percy:** Cause _we can blow you down,with a single wave_

 _So don't step out of line,you'd better behave_

 **Penny:** _You may be Greek and Roman but we're two to two_

 _I spent twenty years at each camp go and cry 'boo hoo'_

 **Percy:** _Kids of Zeus you are soo senile_

 _You've stepped out of line,we won't give ya a fair trial_

 **Penny:** _Cause me and Perce are the sassy ones learn that and see_

 _Cause if you think different I will kick yo with my knee_

 **ZEUS:**

 _Listen you mortals it's you whose got no class_

 _So sit down and behave I gunna teach you 'bout sass_

 **POSEIDON KIDS:**

 **Penny:** _Oh take a chill pill uncle you're not the half god half titan_

 _We're the children of your broth-a take a look at my trident [_ Both twins pull up sleeve to show the tatoo]

 **ZEUS KIDS:**

 **Thalia:** _Oh shut it water girl you may be daughter of the big three_

 _But we're da sassy ones so we'll cut off your knee_

 **HADES KIDS:**

 **Hazel:** _You guys are so lame you can't summon the dead_

 **Nico:** _But I can,and you can't your head's as hard as lead_

 **POSEIDON:**

 _Children of Hades,watch your tongue_

 _I can wash it with a wave and take the air outa your lungs_

 **HADES:**

 _My brothers are so lame they can't let the kids do their thing_

 _My death army can destroy you all with a simple wring_

 **ZEUS KIDS:**

 **Jason:** _Oh that's right they can bring us to our death-_

 **POSEIDON KIDS:**

 **Penny:** _But_ _t_ _hey're dead and we're not,Jace save your last breath_

 **ZEUS:**

 _DID THAT GIRL JUST INTERRUPT MY SON?_

 _I will plunge you in Tartarus you little scum_

 **POSEIDON KIDS:**

 **Penny:** _Lord Zeus be quiet even Hades never goes there_

 _Cause you gods are freakin' scared So I don't care_

 **POSEIDON:**

 _My children once fell in there brothers,so thanks a ton_

 **POSEIDON KIDS**

 **Percy and Penny:** _It's been nice rapping with our family,but this rapping's done_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHOSE NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	8. Apollo vs Artemis vs Penny

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS I ONLY OWN PENNY JACKSON AND HER LINES**

* * *

 **Apollo:**

I am so awesome

Bow down to me you mortals!

I am better than you

 **Artemis:**

The last line has six syllables

 **Apollo**

Puh-LEASE. Like you could do better.

 **Artemis:**

Yes I can!

 **Apollo:**

Oh yeah? PROVE IT!

 **Artemis:**

The sky shines bright

The sun warms my face and skin

I forget my worry

 **Apollo:**

That was terrible

 **Artemis:**

I thought I did pretty well...

 **LEO:**

YOU SHOULD HAVE A RAP BATTLE!

 **Apollo:**

OH IT'S ON!

 **Artemis:**

I'll go first.

 _You think you're so awesome?_

 _You've got the mental ability of a possum_

 _You think you're better than me_

 _You're as cool as a freakin' tree!_

 **Apollo:**

 _YOU CAN'T STOP LOOKIN' AT ME_

 _LOOKIN' AT ME_

 _STARIN' AT ME_

 _YOU CAN'T STOP LOOKIN' AT ME_

 _LOOKIN' AT ME_

 _STARIN' AT ME!_

 **Artemis:**

 _I A FLAME THROWER_

 _YOU A BIG LIGHTER_

 _I A ARMY JET_

 _YOU A PAPER PLANE_

 _I A WATER TOWER_

 _YOU A COKE CAN_

 **Apollo:**

 _I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!_

 _YOU A HUGE PILE OF POO!_

 _YOU GUNNA HATE ON ME EH?_

 _YOU AIN'T NEVER GUNNA GET A BAE!_

 **Artemis:**

So who judges?

 **Leo:**

Okay here's the thing! You both STINK! I mean,like a public bathroom!

 **Percy:**

So we're gunna add a little more sass to this...*evil grin*

PENNY GET IN HERE YO!

 **Apollo and Artemis:**

PENNY JACKSON?!

 **Penny:**

 _Yo listen up peeps_

 _Ya'll rapping like freaks_

 _While you rap like paper planes_

 _I walk the hall of fame_

 _I'm Queen of Rap,you'll never beat me,_

 _I'm Queen of Sass too,so admit defeat!_

 **Apollo:**

 _Oh so Penny Jackson you may be cute_

 _But I can load you in a canon,and I can shoot_

 _Cause all the ladies love me,so shut it yo_

 _Cause I'm a freakin' supa star,don't say 'no'_

 **Artemis:**

 _Puh-LEASE brother,is that all you got?_

 _Cuz when I'm finished here,I'll be winner of this lot_

 _Cause I can hunt and you don't know how_

 _You try to chase girls,you're chasing one now_

 **Leo:**

Uhhh..

 **Percy:**

This is bad

 **Penny:**

 _So you think you both are equal to me?_

 _Be lucky I'm soft on twins so you better flee_

 _Cause when you join this party,Here we got the swagger,_

 _Anything else and I'll run you through with my dagger_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOSE!**


	9. Penny Jackson vs Piper McLean

**PENNY JACKSON vs. PIPER MCLEAN!**

Percy: Bro

Jason: Bro

Penny: Broooooo...

* * *

 **PIPER**

 _Miss Beauty Queen here,I'm the pretty one yo_

 _Sure I may have a charmspeakin' voice and if you ask me 'So?'_

 _It's because I'm powerful,not just in beauty_

 _You've got nothing but kelp,while I've got all the booty_

 _You say that you're as old as time well think again_

 _My mom is older than you my dear friend_

 _I heard that Zeus broke up you and Apollo_

 _That is just so sad,that explains why you're loco_

 _Cuz' anyone who's got a brain wouldn't have the guts to step to me_

 _After all, you think love is free_

 **Apollo: Wait,what is she talking about?**

 **Penny: THAT'S IT!**

 **Percy: Uh oh**

 **PENNY**

 _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO STEP TO ME_

 _An airhead with a fighting grade of 'F' deficiency_

 _You've got no skills cuz' you're focused on your looks_

 _Comparing you and me you look like a shnook_

 _I've heard your voice,it's like the bite of a cookie_

 _But inside it's all burnt, I'm speaking about your personality_

 _You say you're pretty,but I say I'm hot_

 _So when you sweat you'll ask me to step outside you piece of snot_

 _And so what if Zeus erased Apollo's memory? Well it's easily seen,_

 _That you rubbed your dad's mind,Tristin McLean_

 **Percy: Woah**

 **Apollo: Dad what is she talking about**

 **Zeus: *sweatdrops***

 **PIPER**

 _Nice one Jackson,you almost had me_

 _Well if you did you'd be pretty lucky_

 _But that will never happen,go back to your underwater palace_

 _Cuz' that place is like Wonderland my dear Alice_

 _Cuz I'm Love's daughter b*tch,and I know what love is_

 _You think it's just a date and maybe a French kiss_

 _I can charmspeak anyone,and it always impresses_

 _You're just someone who controls snow and never tastes success_

 **PENNY**

 _That's right. I can control snow_

 _Yet I'm daughter of water,so you're under my control_

 _All you have is one stupid charmspeak power, and that's hardly legit_

 _You look pale would like to sit?_

 _I sling unforgettable verses of rap to those who get in my way_

 _Dear me you look speechless,forgot what to say?_

 _I am single strong n' sassy and so independant_

 _You are fragile like a princess while I've got no dent_

 _So step aside Pocahontas go somewhere you won't be seen_

 _You're one tribal princess I'm a motherf**king queen_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	10. Zeus vs Poseidon

**Me: Hey guys! And to Rebal Reader,yes I got the inspiration from Princess Rap Battles in the last battle...I was listening to rap battles with my brother Jacob and suddenly I was like, 'HEY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY RAP BATTLES STORAAY!' And I raced to the computer and began typing...**

* * *

 **POSEIDON vs. ZEUS**

Penny: Oh my gods this won't go so well

Hera: WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE THING

Penny: NO I DIDN'T JESSICA DID!

 **Me: Errm...Penny ma girl...don't bring me up**

Penny: I WILL BRING YOU DOWN!

 **Me: MIND YOUR MANNERS YOUNG LADY I CREATED YOU AND I CAN DESTROY YOU**

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **POSEIDON**

 _Lord of skies? You have no class_

 _I can blow you out of Olympus with my upcoming sass_

 _You're insufferable and deniable and I can prove that_

 _Wait you can prove it too cuz' you are an asshat_

 _Admit it Zeus my kids are better they've got the sass_

 _You cheated on Beryl Grace twice and she died in a car crash_

 _You're an aimless airhead just like Boreas_

 _He was all winded up just like how your story is_

 _So admit it brother I'mma better rapper than you_

 _I think even Octavion can rap better than you too_

 **ZEUS**

 _HOW DARE YOU START FIRST YOU PATHETIC LITTLE LIAR_

 _You need to close your mouth would you like a pacifier?_

 _You say you have sass,well I beg to differ_

 _Your head is full of water,did it come from that river?_

 _Speaking of rivers,the Hudson is a mess_

 _Sky beats water admit it,confess_

 _My power is more better than yours would you like to test?_

 _Everyone likes me more,cuz' I'm Mother Rhea's best_

 _So stop bragging Poseidon,you've got no class_

 _It's me,King of the gods who's got the sass_

 **POSEIDON**

 _Listen up Bolt breath Sally Jackson was a queen_

 _She didn't go crazy drinking like Beryl Grace you see_

 _You say you're Rhea's best,well remember you are the youngest_

 _And by youngest I also mean that you are the dumbest_

 _My head may be full of water but your head is full of air_

 _That's a term that mortals use stating there's nothing in there_

 _You never visit your kids you know,don't tell me what to do_

 _At least I give credit to the ones I care for I don't think you do so too_

 _Cause I control more power than you,your powers are completely dull_

 _At least I don't cheat my immortal wife with another immortal_

 **ZEUS**

 _I visited Beryl Grace after my daughter was born you see_

 _As I recall when your kids were born,you never went back to Sally_

 _I rescued you all from Kronos's stomach,and what I've heard it was really smelly_

 _Is that why you live with bottom feeders and tentacled jelly?_

 _Beryl Grace may had acted a little mad when I left her_

 _'era didn't kill my kids cuz' my son was to be a hero_

 _You know Hera she'd kill my son_

 _So imagine how much great they are_

 _I brought misery to your daughter it was easy as pie_

 _Your son will be next have a last chance to say 'good bye'_

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


	11. Aphrodite Kids vs Athena Kids

**So I don't know that many people from the cabins,so I made a few people up.**

* * *

 **APHRODITE KIDS vs ATHENA KIDS**

 **APHRODITE KIDS**

 **Drew:** Oh look who it is,the brainiacs

 **Lacy:** Y'all are stone book worms,I'll give you that

 **Mitchell:** Cuz while we know the gossips,and latest trends too

 **Flora:** You were busy with books,ew,just go to school

 **Piper:** You've never lived life,as you're all in a fairy tale

You may be smart,but with love you fail

 **ATHENA KIDS**

 **Daneal:** You think that's funny? I'll kick your butt

 **Harris:** At least we have brains y'all are just little sluts

 **Peter:** we at least have wisdom,we read ya tube suck

 **Janis:** You have your noses in magazines,and faces caked with makeup

 **Annabeth:** We don't know love? What's this so called 'Percabeth' ya ship?

We're the definition of 'true love' so shut yo mouths and cover it with lipstick

 **APHRODITE KIDS**

 **Drew:** You think that's a win? I'll show you what's hot

 **Lacy:** If you think it's how your books look in leather covers,it's not

 **Mitchell:** At least we are social,we're the life at a party

 **Flora:** But for you readings books is like a meal that's hearty

 **Piper:** We have charmspeak b*tches,you're under our command

So back off bookworms,you're not a worthy brand

 **ATHENA KIDS**

 **Daneal:** You actually think you can beat us? That ain't cool

 **Harris:** Well,take a seat mascara freaks,cuz you're 'bout to be schooled

 **Peter:** we're smart and we fight well,we got nothing to loose

 **Janis:** So run while you can,with your high heeled shoes

 **Annabeth:** We've got the knowledge,and fighting skills as well

We've already won,so can't you tell?

 **APHRODITE KIDS**

 **Drew:** Look at the wannabes,it's so madening

 **Lacy:** You guys are raw are kernel

 **Mitchell:** But while we know how to wear eyeliner

 **Flora:** You think it's just a pencil

 **Piper:** Since we're the winners,I can tell that you're completely mad

But love conquers all,come darlings it's not too bad

 **ATHENA KIDS**

 **Daneal:** Now you're rhyming words together,that's not a rap

 **Harris:** So go take a siesta,in Spanish that's mean a nap

 **Peter:** We think before we act,and we're the cat and you're the mouse

 **Janis:** Do you think the world around you is like 'Barbie life in the Dreamhouse?'

 **Annabeth:** While you were gossiping bout love we were fighting for our lives

So admit defeat dougs,goodbye little house wives

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHOOSE NEXT?**

 **REVIEW AND YOU CHOOSE!**


End file.
